megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jiraiya
Jiraiya is a demon in the series. History Jiraiya (児雷也) is a character from Japanese folklore. He is a ninja who uses shapeshifting magic to morph into a gigantic toad. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Ring of Gaea *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill *Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Magician Arcana *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Magician Arcana **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3'' / Side:P4 *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *''BlazBlue Radio World: Guest Star *'' '' Profile ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Jiraiya is a electric based skill that Black Mask Fukoshi use as their special attack. It deals damage to all foes that aren't block or hiding. ''Persona 4'' In Persona 4, Jiraiya is Yosuke Hanamura's Initial Persona. When he and the protagonist enter the Midnight Channel to investigate the death of Saki Konishi, Yosuke faces his "other self" and obtains the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Jiraiya. After entering the Midnight Channel, Teddie brings them to an area similar to the Central Shopping District. This area, called Twisted Shopping District, manifests the inner thoughts of Saki Konishi. When Yosuke hears of how Saki had been feeling when she worked with him at Junes, he could not help feeling guilty. This prompts the appearance of his "other self", Shadow Yosuke. The Shadow mocks Yosuke's purpose for being there, revealing that he has only come for the thrill of exploring the area. The Shadow also reveals that Yosuke never saw Saki or the others as friends, but rather a means to escape his insecurities of being alone. Yosuke repeatedly denies the Shadow's claims in fear of facing his true feelings. The Shadow taunts Yosuke until he finally gives in. This fuels the Shadow's transformation and attacks the party. The protagonist summons his Persona and defeats the Shadow. With the encouragement from the protagonist, Yosuke then accepts his "other self" and harnesses the power of Persona as Jiraiya. In the Persona 4 Art Book, Shadow Yosuke is nicknamed Dark Jiraiya. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Jiraiya once again returns as Yosuke Hanamura's Persona. It is the only Persona in the game that is capable of using Garu skills, not counting Thanatos. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' After completing a song, Jiraiya can be summoned to play a Gibson Flying V guitar. ''BlazBlue Radio World'' Jiraiya appears alongside Yosuke in an episode of the BlazBlue radio show "Bururaji", for a special promotion of Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Golden. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 1= |Wind=Resist |Skill= Garu\Innate Jinpugeki\9 Garula\15 Tentarafoo\23 Reppu Strike\35 Garudyne\40 Kamikaze Strike\55 }} |-| Level 99= |Wind=Resist |Skill= Tentarafoo\23 Garudyne\40 Kamikaze Strike\55 }} ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Wind=Resist |Skill= Jinpugeki\i Windstrike Link\i Tentarafoo\i Sukukaja\i Kunai Backup\i Garula\25 Combo Arts\28 Diarama\32 Masukukaja\38 Heat Wave\44 Double Link\47 Kamikaze Strike\54 Garudyne\60 Combo Arts+\66 Brave Blade\71 }} Gallery Trivia *During a segment of the Persona Stalker Club broadcast, the Persona team explained that Jiraiya's eyes in his Persona 4 design are the dots beneath the shuriken on his face. *The Persona 4 Jiraiya was designed after Yosuke's version of a superhero. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Personas Category:Persona Q2 Personas